Dawn and Dusk
by amlug
Summary: <html><head></head>Sting and Rogue 100 theme challenge. Rogue still remembers the day he met him. (slight Stingue if you put your shipping goggles on)</html>
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

Rogue still remembers the day he met him. How could he forget the first time he smelled his future-partner's scent, the smell of a dragon? How he saw that boy, completely opposite with his outgoing nature and the smirk he makes when he fights but also the same with his cat and the sorrow and the guilt in his eyes? The look in his eyes that showed Rogue he too thought the same and the way Rogue told him everything about Skiadrum, things he didn't even tell Frosch? Rogue remembers their beginning and he won't forget.

**AN: **Thanks for reading! I am probably going to do about 100 drables (about 100 words each) for this fic (all of them will be about the twins). So if you have any prompt requests please share :)

My inspirations are iceboundary, raspberrydevil, infinityeverchanging and their love for the twins.

Also I want to thank my friend Berke for helping out with the title :)


	2. Spell

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

When they cast their first spell together, Sting saw how their elements completed each other. He loved the way Rogue's darkness made his light brighter and his light lets Rogue's shadows exist. He knew, just after a few years of training they would be invincible. He knew that the day Sting fulfills his promise to Lector, when he defeats Natsu-san, Rogue will be by his side. Sting always aimed for the top and now, for the first time, he did not want to climb to the top alone.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Woods

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

Every time he sees a forest, he remembers Weisslogia's cave and the woods near it. The woods he learned magic in. Sting remembered the way lots of trees had marks, left by his and his father's magic. It was the same woods he went to and cried for hours when he killed his father. When he first started travelling, when he was alone he couldn't get near woods. They reminded him of his time with Weisslogia. But now, he had Lector and Rogue and Frosch and they shared his pain. _"I think I am starting to like them again."_ he thought one night on a mission with a smile.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Halloween

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

"I can't believe you're actually wearing_ that!" _Sting shouted.

"Frosch thinks it looks good on me and that's enough for me."

"Fro thinks so too!"

Rogue looked at the red Fairy Tail mark on his partner's right arm and his white scarf (which was adjusted to cover his upper left arm) and his pink wig.

"I can't believe you're going to dress up as Natsu Dragneel."

"At least I'm not wearing a pink frog costume!"

They would continue their usual argument forever but Frosch stopped them saying she wanted sweets.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Rogue's costume is the one Fro bought him in "Wellcome home, Frosch!" and Sting is cosplaying as Natsu-san. I can see both of them wearing these for Halloween (Sting would probably make Lector dress up as Happy and Fro wouldn't change his normal costume because a)it's already good for Halloween b)she wants to wear something that matches Rogue's).


	5. Spirit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Warning:** Mention of suicide

Rogue sometimes heard voices at night. Not in a scary way, he had nothing to fear now. But it made him feel a bit guilty and …sad. Guilt and sadness were emotions he have not felt for a long time. Why would some stupid voice make him feel them?

When he figured where the voice came from, he was shocked. It was impossible, wasn't it? The voice started getting louder like the it wanted to prove Rogue wrong.

When he reached _his_ grave, grave of the voice's owner, he kneeled. "What do you want, Sting? Do you want me to apoligise? Will apoligising bring you back? Will it bring Frosch back? Do you want me to say I'm on the wrong path? It's too late for that now, partner. Just go away, please." There was a breeze after that and it felt warm, he felt his twin's touch and warmth and the voice that came from the leaves was his voice and the air was filled with Sting's scent. Rogue felt awful and he just wanted to join Sting and Frosch but it was too late now. He had a world to conquer and rule. He looked at Sting's grave. He probably would never visit it again. "Goodbye, Sting." he said. He looked up to the sky when he saw water in Sting's grave. _"I think it will rain."_

**AN:** I am sorry I promise to post a happier one tomorrow. (And yes that was a FMA referance)


	6. Drunk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

AU where Oracion Seis is a legal guild and its members are other guild's comrades

Gathering all the dragon slayers for a drink was the worst idea Natsu has ever had. And letting them in his bar was probably the worst decision the bar's owner ever made. Poor guy wouldn't guess that these mages were famous for destroying stuff.

One hour after they started their little party, Carla had to come and take Wendy back home. She was too young to hold her booze, unlike the other six monsters.

That night, Cobra and Laxus tried to pick a fight with every single stranger they saw, but they were probably in the best condition. Rogue and Gajeel fought over smallest things like "Sting's element is light Ryos!" "No it's whiteness and my name ain't Ryos it's Rogue!" or "The colour of my eyes is better then your disgusting red eyes you bastard!" "Mine are definetly better you shrimp!" (and the colour of their eyes were completely the same). And magic got involved. As for Sting and Natsu, they destroyed things. Natsu was already infamous for destroying buildings but everyone soon found out Sting was as talented as Natsu.

It was a miracle Sting was not fired from the guild master position after the scolding he got from the council.

Thank you for reading! This was the classic drinking fic every drabble series has :)


	7. Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

Sting remembers the day he first heard of Natsu-san. He was travelling when he saw a burning building. He tried to find out what happened -if it was the work of some dark guild he could easily take them on- only to find that a mage called Salamander went overboard.

The old man that tells Sting about Salamander is not angry at Salamander for burning down a freaking building in the town because he was fighting and got excited. Instead, there's respect and admiration in his voice. That moment Sting wants to be strong, loved and respected like him. His desire deepens when he promises Lector he will beat Natsu-san. That way, he'll fulfill his wish and his promise and he will be at the top. He knows how hard it will be because Natsu-san's the strongest, but he will be stronger.


	8. Iron

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

Rogue -or Ryos as he called himself back then- admired Phantom Lord. But he admired a mage in particular. Gajeel Redfox. He was scary as hell and he was a dragon slayer. Little Ryos desired to grow up, old enough to join Phantom Lord and surpass Gajeel. But to do that he needed training and Skiadrum was gone. Ryos knew it was possible to train under a mage but he doubted someone could train him in dragon slayer magic. Except Gajeel, who was a dragon slayer himself. That's why Ryos decided to talk to Gajeel and somehow ended up as his apprentice. People never understood why the scary Gajeel would train a brat but maybe, just maybe the iron dragon-slayer had a soft side to him.


	9. Wish-Spirit-Rain-Fall-Stars-Masochist

**Warning:** All of them has character deaths also some of them have mentions of suicide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**A/N:** This is the "special chapter" I mentioned on the last chapter. I wrote all of this little fics in a day because writing character deaths is actually fun. I wanted to keep them together for your Sting and Rogue feels needs so I made them one chapter added "Spirit" too which I published before. If I write more of this in the future (I'll probably will) I'll either publish them one by one but also add them to this chapter or make another chapter like this.

By the way, I was listening to "I'll follow you into the dark" by Death Cab For Cutie while writing them so I suggest you listen to that while reading to double the pain.

**1) Wish**

"I wish… things were different Rogue. I wish you were here with me. I wish I could save you. Well, wishing is not going to save you. Nothing could save you but me. I was your only hope, yet I failed you. I am sorry. If you were here you would probably laugh at how miserable I am. You would tell me to move on. But how can I? I mean how am I supposed to move on when Frosch always sleeps with me because she's scared? How am I supposed to move on when nearly every single memory I have has you in it? You were my other half. Even our elements were similar. Now who will save me when I got myself into trouble? Do you remember how long we spent to master Unison Raid? If you're gone, how am I supposed to use that? Dammit, Rogue. Didn't you say you wouldn't leave your comrades behind? Then why are you gone and I'm still here?"

**2) Spirit**

Rogue sometimes heard voices at night. Not in a scary way, he had nothing to fear now. But it made him feel a bit guilty and …sad. Guilt and sadness were emotions he have not felt for a long time. Why would some stupid voice make him feel them?

When he figured where the voice came from, he was shocked. It was impossible, wasn't it? The voice started getting louder like the it wanted to prove Rogue wrong.

When he reached _his_ grave, grave of the voice's owner, he kneeled. "What do you want, Sting? Do you want me to apoligise? Will apoligising bring you back? Will it bring Frosch back? Do you want me to say I'm on the wrong path? It's too late for that now, partner. Just go away, please." There was a breeze after that and it felt warm, he felt his twin's touch and warmth and the voice that came from the leaves was his voice and the air was filled with Sting's scent. Rogue felt awful and he just wanted to join Sting and Frosch but it was too late now. He had a world to conquer and rule. He looked at Sting's grave. He probably would never visit it again. "Goodbye, Sting." he said. He looked up to the sky when he saw water in Sting's grave. _"I think it will rain."_

**A/N:** Yes that was a FMA referance.

**3) Rain (AKA Someone from their team dies and others are in denial)**

"Why do you keep visiting here everyday, young man? Are these flowers for a woman?"

"I told you, granny, it's not a woman. I'm just… visiting someone."

"Even on a rainy day like this?"

"Yes. Can I please have my flowers? I don't want to make that person wait."

He went out of the flower shop and opened his umbrella (He didn't mind getting wet. He didn't mind what happened to him anymore. He just didn't want the flowers to get wet.) He walked out of the town and went up a hill. There was a single, big tree and a stone under it. He came near it and placed his umbrella to keep the stone and the flowers he put near it dry. He sat with his back on the tree and started talking.

"Morning, Rogue. I hope you're fine. I hope you're not annoyed to see me everyday. I would probably hate it if my killer visited me everyday but thankfully you're more forgiving than I am. Um, Frosch misses you. Believe me, I'm doing my best to take care of her but it just isn't the same when you're not here. She cried and asked where you were last night. And Rufus came to check on us. He said he wanted to see how we were doing without you. I took him to the window and showed him this hill. I said you were right here. But you are here, are you not? Anyway, it's getting late. I'll head back and prepare breakfast for them. See you later, Rogue."

**4) Fall**

When the time of Frosch's predicted death comes, they manage to save her. But it has a cost. And that cost is the life of Sting Eucliffe.

When the battle ends and their openent falls Rogue runs to Frosch. After he makes sure she's alright he realizes something's wrong and he turns to his partner. He sees Sting's lying on the ground and Rogue runs to him. When he sees his partner's wounds he won't admit it to himself nor say it to Sting but Rogue knows Sting won't make it. "Hey Rogue…" Sting says with a weak voice and Sting's voice is so painful to listen to he can barely hold his tears. "…is Frosch safe?" Rogue nods. "But why did you do that you idiot? We could save both of you." Rogue starts to cry. "You know… we couldn't do that. It's okay Rogue. If she died you would have killed me anyway." Sting tries to laugh but coughs blood instead. Rogue shakes his head between his sobs and Sting manages to smile. "Just… promise me you won't become him, alright? Protect Lector… for me. Goodbye Rogue."

And the white dragon falls.

**5) Stars**

Sting looked at the stars with a tear streaming down his face. They were bright just like the night after he met his partn- no, Rogue. He remembered how they looked at the stars and talked about their past. Sting remembered how Rogue was the first person he told his past without lying. Rogue, he was not his partner anymore. There was no way to be partners with a dead person, right? Dead… Sting didn't like that word. But no matter how he said it, it was painful. Rogue was gone, he was dead, he was with Frosch and Skiadrum. Sting's silent tears turned into a sob. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Rogue was dead. He couldn't believe he was the one that killed him, he stained his hands with blood, with the blood of the person most dear to him.

He wondered what Rogue would say, what he would say and what the look in his eyes would be like if… if he was himself when Sting killed him. _"He wouldn't be angry. He asked for you to do it." _Sting thought to comfort himself. Rogue was the one who asked Sting to kill him if he ever became like _him_. "Rogue I'm so sorry." Sting talked like Rogue was still here to comfort him, to accept his apology. "First, I failed to protect Frosch. Now I couldn't save you too. Even though I promised I wouldn't let you die, I would save you. I'm sorry."

**6) Masochist**

**A/N:** I couldn't write anything for the word "masochist" so this one is me being a masochist and sadist to all of us. I'm sorry.

"Rogue, please. This isn't you." Sting cried again to Rogue. Rogue's face and eyes were emotionless and he didn't even bother to answer. He just attacked Sting again.

Sting couldn't hit back. He knew _that _was not Rogue but Rogue was somewhere inside. He was still there and he would come back before it was too late. Sting trusted his partner. For know, before he came back all he could do was dodge.

After some time, Sting was still waiting for his Rogue to return and take his body back, defeat the shadows but nothing happened. Sting lost his ability to dodge and there was still nothing. He still had hopes when he got hit in his vitals.

Right after he landed the last hit on Sting, Sting saw something in his partner's eyes. _"Took you long enough, idiot." _He thought and smiled to his partner. Sting wanted to make sure Rogue was himself again and he will be okay before leaving but there was no time. He had to have faith in Rogue. He had to believe his death will be the reason Rogue will never give in to the dark.

_Sting should have known better. He should have known his death would make the opposite effect. He should have guessed the day he died would be the day Rogue and shadows overlap. The day Sting died, the light-shadow dragonslayer was born and all he wanted to do was destroy, kill and conqueer the rest._

**A/N:** I may write another one where Rogue regains control just in time to save Sting but he has to live with the guilt.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and I'm so, so sorry.


	10. Food

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

Sting Eucliffe is not allowed to enter the kitchen of the house he shared with his partner because he accidently burned their last house. Good thing they had money to buy another house (because many mages like Lucy Heartfilia wouldn't be able to afford that). Rogue prefers if Frosch and Lector stay away from the kitchen as well, because when they visit the kitchen all of the cookies and other sweet things mysteriously disappear. Rogue has to carry the burden of preparing food for himself, two hungry cats and an even hungrier dragonslayer alone (He usually only makes enough for himself and the exceeds because Sting pisses him of with his endless requests.).

Thank you for reading!


	11. Blood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

After the battle with dragons, Rogue looked around. There was blood everywhere. There was blood in the fallen mages' clothes. There was blood in Frosch and Lector's little bodies (and Rogue wanted to believe that was someone else's blood). There was blood on Sting's and his body. Rogue knew it was all his fault. Even though he knew he won't become _him _in this timeline he knew that in some other timeline he shed blood. There was nothing he or his comrades could do about the blood that was already shed, he had to learn to live with guilt.

Thank you for reading!


	12. Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

There was a period of time -the time when Jiemma was the master to be precise- when Sting acted so different. It was not the Sting Rogue knew. This Sting cared only about the strong, power and victory. During those times, Rogue remembered lots of memories of a younger Sting. And when Yukino was thrown out of the guild and Sting said that she disappeared because she was weak, memory of a younger Sting who helped the weak and did not care about a comrade's power flashed before Rogue's eyes. Rogue wondered if they were the same person.

Thank you for reading!


	13. Break

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

Everyone has their breaking points. For Sting it was when he thought Lector was gone forever. And when Minerva said he was alive Sting still couldn't calm down because he was filled with the fear of failure -Sting was someone who was always so full of himself and that kind of fear was new for him-. Even after he learned everything he stayed where he defeated Jiemma, trying to fully understand everything and his tears just wouldn't stop. Finally when he felt a hand on his shoulder he realized the only people left in the hall were him and Rogue (along with Jiemma's unconsious body).

"Come on Sting, we have to go." his partner said with a soft voice, one he usually uses when talking to Frosch.

Sting looked around as he was looking for someone. Rogue understood what his partner was going to say.

"Frosch is in my room." Rogue helped Sting to stand up and led him to Sting's room.

"We're gonna get him back. You know that, right?"

Sting tried to smile but obviously it was a forced one. "Yeah, of course we will." He said that in a low voice as he was talking to himself, as he was trying to convince himself rather than answering his partner. They both had their doubts about victory, they had seen how mighty the Salamander was. Rogue was the first one to voice his doubts.

"Hey Sting, about Natsu Dragneel-"

"Even Natsu-san is no match for me right now."

_I'll definetly get you back. I promise._

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!


	14. Hello

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

"Is Ryos alright?" "Frosch I told you I'm Rogue now. And yes, I'm alright. I just thought I smelled something." Rogue looked at the crowd as he was looking for someone, but he didn't know who he's looking for. He doesn't yet know that in this town there's another little boy with a companion just like his who sensed something too and their fates were about to intertwene.

Rogue then saw a blonde boy who was probably the same age as him in the crowd and he smirked at Rogue. He approached Rogue and they both realized the other's companions. The blonde boy was the first to speak.

"Hello."

Thank you for reading!


	15. Murder

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

When Rogue learns more about his future-self and Sting's murder from Natsu, Sting's with him. After Natsu leaves, Rogue can't look into Sting's eyes. He may be the person that takes the light away from those eyes, he doesn't feel like he has the right to look at them anymore. After a long silence Sting says "Hey Rogue, it's not like you've murdered me yet. I'm not upset or angry. Don't worry, we'll protect Frosch. Then you won't have a reason to kill me, right?" Sting tries to laugh. Rogue knows that Sting's not completely honest, he knows it's impossible not to feel betrayed, but Rogue really appreciates it. "Thank you, Sting." He says and goes to find their exceeds.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! This chapter is probably a little disappointing to you because there were countless possibilities with "murder" and I went with this but maybe I'll write another one in the future? Also if you have prompts please share!


	16. Midnight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

It was midnight and all guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games was told to meet in the city yet nobody knew why. "The king is probably going to congratulate Fairy Tail or something." said Sting (he didn't care because he just got Lector back). "At midnight?" Rogue asked. Sting shrugged his shoulders.

When the king (who was revealed to be that pumpkin guy) explained everything Sting made a smirk. "Let's kick a real dragon's ass!" Rogue was not sure it would be that easy (He wanted to say "You could kill Weißlogia because he let you. These ones will fight back.") but he smiled back at his partner. "Yeah."

Thank you for reading!


	17. Help

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

Sting couldn't rebuilt Sabertooth without the help of his comrades but he especially couldn't do a thing without Rogue. He was the one who made sure Sting didn't overdo it and he helped a lot with paperwork (he was not really good at paperwork so Sting really appreciated that). Sometimes Rogue would get so caught up with the work that Sting would have to make sure Rogue didn't overdo it. If Sting didn't like to sit on his "throne" some newcomers would probably think Rogue was the new master.

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this one is too short but I'm running out of ideas so I'd appreciate if anyone has any ideas!


	18. Victory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail may have taken the award home but for Sting, Sabertooth was the real Victor. Maybe not all members thought that way but Sting couldn't be happier. He got his first friend back and remembered things he had forgotten long ago. It was the same for Rogue. He was happy that he finally understood what exactly he was fighting for and seeing Sting that happy after a really long time was definetly worth the trouble (By trouble Rogue meant the games that he was not interested in.)

When they meet again after everything is over (both carrying their exceeds in their arms) they let their little companions go so they can have their own reunion. While their cats are hugging each other Rogue crosses the distance between him and his partner and smiles at Sting (a real smile Sting has not seen for a long time). Sting smiles back and it's not a smirk, its a real one just like his partner's. There is no need for words, even though they both did mistakes their past is in the past and they have a guild to rebuild together.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
